Snow Flower
by sicafiramin
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi... "Aku tahu, aku takkan pernah bisa memilikimu, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan padamu." 'Saat ini aku telah berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia, apapun caranya termasuk melakukan hal yang membuaku sedih. Dengan… merelakanmu bersama orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.' /CHANBAEK/CHANSOO/YAOI/ONESHOT/ANGST/


Snow Flower

.

.

.

Chanbaek – Chansoo

.

.

.

Warning : Sad Ending. You can't find happy ending in here.

.

.

.

_Aku ingin menjadi bintang di langit musim dingin dan menyinari mu._

_ Bahkan suatu malam dimana kamu tertawa dan sangat bersedih, Aku akan selalu berada disamping mu, apapun yang terjadi. Seperti saat aku melihat salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini. Di saat itulah kita saling berbagi, ku ingin memberikan semua untuk mu. _

_Do you know of my heart?_

_Di dalam bunga-bunga salju yang memenuhi jalan ini dan menjatuhi kita tanpa henti._

_Sedikit demi sedikit, kenangan singkat itu akan terlukis di dalam hati kita._

_._

_._

.

.

_._

_._

_._

Cinta sejati datang tak terduga, saat kau sedang berjalan mungkin?

'DUGH'

"Awww.."

"Dasar pendek, kalau jalan lihat pakai mata."

Baekhyun memandang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu. Ia kesal dan ingin marah. Tetapi lelaki itu membantunya berdiri, kemudian tersenyum.

Dan ini, pertama kalinya Baekhyun jatuh cinta.

.

.

Kadang Baekhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa menyukai lelaki tinggi dengan suara berat yang menakutkan. Ia seharusnya tahu posisi dirinya dibanding dengannya. Namanya Park Chanyeol, ketua osis di sekolahnya, tampan, pintar, ia memiliki segalanya. Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang murid biasa, tinggal di panti asuhan dan hidup sederhana. Baekhyun sudah menyukai Chanyeol dari pertama kali masuk Senior High School. Harusnya ia tahu diri, seperti apa yang di katakan teman-temannya.

Entah mengapa, ia selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol kapanpun dimanapun. Kalau boleh dibilang Baekhyun adalah Stalker.

Tapi Baekhyun ingin lebih dari itu.

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kuliah satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merelakan impiannya menjadi penyanyi hanya demi masuk Jurusan Manajemen agar bisa bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, tetapi hanya sekedar kenal. Tidak istimewa dimatanya.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol!" sapaan Baekhyun di pagi hari.

"Oh. Kau lagi.." Chanyeol tidak membalasnya. Cukup membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Mungkin ia akan sangat bahagia apabila Chanyeol membalasnya.

Suatu hari Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka bertemu di taman kota saat musim dingin. Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo saat pendangan pertama, menurutnya Kyungsoo begitu manis dan murah senyum. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai pria seperti Kyungsoo?

Hanya saja ada yang ganjil dari Kyungsoo, ketika Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya lelaki itu terus memandang lurus kedepan. Pikirannya seperti kosong, dan ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.. Chanyeol tahu apabila Kyungsoo buta. Ia tidak bisa melihat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa lelaki Park Chanyeol.

Salju turun dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun merasa sejuk dan rasa lelah akibat kerja part time hilang begitu saja. Ia begitu menyukai musim dingin, bukan berarti ia membenci musim-musim yang lainnya. Bunga-bunga salju yang turun dari langit benar-benar begitu indah dimatanya. Orang-orang sekilas melihat hanya debu es yang turun kemudian menumpuk di pinggir jalan. Tetapi Baekhyun melihat debu itu sebagai suatu yang indah. Matanya akan berbinar melihat bunga-bunga salju itu berjatuhan.

Senyuman Baekhyun memudar saat melihat Park Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo sahabatnya di panti asuhan. Mereka duduk berdua di suatu taman. Terlihat sekali apabila Chanyeol begitu memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri, ia memang berniat untuk menjemput Kyungsoo di tempat ini.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.." sapanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, matanya tetap lurus kedepan tidak menatap kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersentak kaget, ia kepergok Baekhyun sedang menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Baek, kau sudah selesai? Ah iya, kenalkan ia temanku Chanyeol. Ia menemaniku disini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku mengenalnya, ia teman kuliahku."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Selamat sore Kyungsoo.. hmm.. Baek..hyun?" Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun, berusaha untuk mengingat wajah yang sering ia abaikan itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Park Chanyeol. Sampai bertemu besok." Balas Baekhyun

"Dan terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

Baekhyun iri atas semua tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan pada Kyungsoo, terlihat jelas apabila Chanyeol begitu sangat menyukainya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya, ia tidak bisa melihat seberapa cinta Chanyeol padanya.

"Kalian seperti sudah lama saling mengenal.." kata Baekhyun di tengah perjalan pulan menuju rumah mereka.

"Aku menyadari orang itu sering ke taman, terkadang ia duduk disamping ku tetapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Apa ia orang yang baik?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam, menurutnya hal baik selalu ada pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chanyeol orang yang baik. Ia juga pintar, dan ramah pada orang-orang."

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupanya." Kyungsoo terkikik pelan, mungkin ia sedang membayang wajah dan perawakan Chanyeol. "Ceritakan padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Chanyeol itu memiliki mata yang besar, telinga yang lebar, badannya tinggi sekali, giginya juga besar-besar. Kalau tertawa ia bisa sangat menyeramkan. Tetapi, kalau tersenyum ia begitu manis. Terkadang ia selalu memasang tampang seperti anak kecil. Para perempuan di kelas sering di buat menjerit karenanya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk. "Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya.."

"Suatu hari kau pasti bisa melihatnya, kau tenang saja."

Baekhyun pun memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara, saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Karena di dunia ini, tidak ada tempat untuk mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke perpustakaan sendirian, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Hey kau, apa kabar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ba-baik." Baekhyun tergagap. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol berbicara padanya lebih dulu.

"Apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak berpikir panjang ia langsung mengangguk. "Ikut aku."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdua dikursi di bawah pohon besar. Terlihat jelas kalau Baekhyun begitu gugup dengan posisi ini.

"Bisakah kita berteman?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita berteman." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun terdiam.

"Bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman?" Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan menendang kaki Chanyeol pelan.

"Kuharap itu jawaban Ya."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tertawa. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berteman dengannya agar ia bisa dekat Kyungsoo. Tertawa di balik rasa sakit itu tidak berdosa kan? Karena Baekhyun sedang melakukannya sekarang. Ia tidak lupa bersyukur karena dirinya dan Chanyeol bisa semakin dekat. Harapannya saat ini adalah supaya Chanyeol bisa melihat dirinya seperti ia melihat Chanyeol.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dua orang yang sering bercanda, tipe orang yang saling mengisi kekurangan. Mereka bisa menjadi sahabat dalam waktu dekat. Chanyeol yang tinggi, Baekhyun yang pendek. Chanyeol yang suka menulis lagu dan Baekhyun yang suka menyanyi.

Chanyeol akui ia menyesal tidak mengenal Baekhyun dari dulu, ia orang yang begitu menyenangkan. Tak pernah ia merasa kesal ataupun marah pada Baekhyun. Selelah apapun Baekhyun, apabila Chanyeol minta bertemu Baekhyun pasti datang. Maka dari itu Chanyeol mulai sayang pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia baru saja pulang membeli ramen untuk makan malam kamarnya sudah penuh dengan origami burung.

"Ah, aku sedang membuat origami. Aku berharap bentuknya benar-benar seperti burung."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membantu Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo, membantunya membuat origami yang benar.

"Kau membuat origami 1001 burung?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Iya. Entahlah, aku ingin membuatnya saja."

"Apa kau memiliki permintaan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku punya.."

"Boleh aku tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia hanya tersipu malu saat ditanyai seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Hey makan siang bersamaku, aku yang traktir!" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan senang hati mau.

"Kau terlihat ceria hari ini mister Chan." Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol baik-baik. Memang ia tidak sedingin dulu, tidak sebelum Chanyeol bertemu Kyungsoo. Raksasa itu benar-benar sudah terkena Virus merah jambu.

"Tidak, biasa saja. Apa ada yang aneh Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyunie? Baekhyun merasa ada kembang api di dalam dadanya.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu ceria seperti ini."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan. Baekhyun tahu sekarang musim dingin dan jalanan menjadi licin, tetapi apakah harus berpegangan tangan seerat itu?

Baekhyun tidak keberatan ia berjalan di belakang, tidak dianggap seperti rumput. Ia baik-baik saja, apalagi melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersama. Ia juga ingin bisa tertawa seperti itu.

"Ah kau kedinginan Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Chanyeol sudah memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Terlalu erat hingga untuk melangkah pun Baekhyun sulit, dadanya tercekat dan hatinya begitu sakit.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo terlihat canggung saat ini.

"Hanya ingin memelukmu, kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Terimakasih."

"Hmm.."

"Hey apa kalian tidak lapar?" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Umm, apa kau lapar Kyung?"

"Baekhyun apa kau lapar?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah, aku akan belikan ramen." Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdua. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, Chanyeol hanya terlalu menyukai Kyungsoo sehingga rasanya begitu indah saat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kyung… aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tetapi ada hal yang benar-benar ingin aku ucapkan padamu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tetap menunduk kemudian berkata. "Aku buta.. aku tidak bisa melihat."

"Kau buta? Lalu kenapa? Ada yang salah..?" Chanyeol memegang pundak Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Diluar sana masih banyak orang lain yang begitu mencintaimu."

"Aku akan menunggumu, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

Kemudian suasana menjadi begitu hening sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun datang membawa ramen yang baru ia beli.

"Kenapa kalian jadi diam?"

.

.

.

7 tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan membuat Ia buta hingga sekarang. Kejadian itu membuat Kyungsoo trauma dan akhirnya menjadi seseorang yang tertutup. Karena ada Baekhyun yang selalu ceria, yang selalu menghibur Kyungsoo dan selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit dan memulai kembali hidupnya.

"Baekhyunie, kau sahabatku kan?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua di perpustakaan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sayang padaku?"

"Tentu.." Baekhyun menekuk alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang tidak biasa.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku akan membantumu yeol, ada apa?"

"Buat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padaku, bisakah?"

Seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum getir.

"A-aku akan berusaha. Sepertinya.. kau jangan terburu-buru dulu."

"Aku serahkan padamu Baek. Kau memang sahabatku." Dan Chanyeol pun mencium kening Baekhyun.

Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini? Sakit.

.

.

Dibawah salju bulan Desember, Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri. Air mata membasahi pipinya, sepanjang jalan ia hanya terisak mengingat betapa kejam kehidupan kepadanya. Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah mencintai seseorang yang ternyata tidak akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. Baekhyun bisa apa? Ia sudah kalah sebelum perang. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Chanyeol. Kalaupun ada, kemungkinannya adalah nol persen.

Baekhyun berbicara pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan 1001 origaminya. Ia ingin berbicara serius saat. Ia lakukan semua ini demi Chanyeol. Ia percaya Chanyeol akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, ia juga percaya kalau Chanyeol akan bahagia bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau aku mati besok?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan melipat kertas warna-warni itu.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" suara Kyungsoo masih tenang. Baekhyun mengusap dadanya yang begitu sakit, apalagi saat melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo. Untung saja Kyungsoo buta, ia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Aku punya permintaan, dan aku ingin kau mengabulkannya seolah aku akan mati esok hari."

"Baekhyun jangan bercanda. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu."

Baekhyun tertawa dan menepuk bahu Kyungso.

"Hahaha, jangan tegang begitu. Aku rasa kau dan Chanyeol cocok, dan aku ingin kalian berpacaran. Ah tidak, menikah saja."

"Hey-hey kenapa jadi membicarakan Chanyeol?" Pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"Kyungsoo, demi aku. Aku minta… tolong pura-pura lah kau mencintai Chanyeol. Aku mohon." Baekhyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Bukankah itu jahat? Berpura-pura mencintai Chanyeol, kalau Chanyeol tahu ia pasti akan merasa sedih."

"Kyungsoo, aku mohon. Hanya berpura-pura…"

"Baek.."

"Anggap aku akan mati besok. Dan ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

"Baekhyun hentikan, ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang melucu. Aku hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol bahagia."

"Kenapa…?"

"Kyungsoo-"

"Kenapa kau begitu egois? Kau ingin Chanyeol bahagia, tapi kau tidak membiarkan aku bahagia." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau. Baekhyun terdiam, Kyungsoo benar. Ia begitu egois. "Aku belum bisa menyukai Chanyeol. Aku tahu ia orang yang baik, tapi perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan."

"Kau benar… perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan…"

Baekhyun menunduk dan memeluk lututnya.

"Kalau aku bersama Chanyeol, apa kau akan bahagia?" Kyungsoo kembali bersuara. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti ini? Ia benci terjebak di kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku bahagia, aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan belajar untuk menyukai Chanyeol." Kyungsoo kembali mengambil kertas-kertas di lantai dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat, sangat erat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertemu, mereka berdua resmi berpacaran. Baekhyun melihat sendiri, hatinya kembali sakit tetapi senyum tetap tersungging di wajahnya.

Ia tahu sebahagia apa Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo menerimanya, seharian mereka berbicara dan senyum cerah tidak pernah hilang dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau menakutkan.." gumam Baekhyun

"Aku hanya senang, aku harap aku bisa bahagia bersama Kyungsoo selamanya."

Baekhyun menunduk, rasanya ingin berteriak dan menangis. Tetapi ia tahan, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya sedih.

"Kau yang terbaik Baekhyunie!" Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun, tidak lupa mencium kening Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersandar di dada Chanyeol, ini adalah bulan ke lima mereka berpacaran. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, menikmati suasana musim panas di rooftop rumah Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mencium pipi Kyungsoo lembut, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga." Jawab lelaki itu. masih dengan senyuman dan rasa nyaman saat Chanyeol kembali memeluknya.

"Kalau aku bertanya, seberapa banyak cintamu padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir Kyungsoo langsung menjawab.

"Sebanyak bintang di langit saat ini."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tersenyum. Lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya kemudian mendekapnya erat.

Yah, Susana yang begitu panas. Sepanas kegiatan mereka siang ini. Matahari bahkan iri menyaksikan aktivitas mereka.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ada yang ingin bicarakan padamu." Perkataan Baekhyun saat mereka selesai melakukan ujian sidang skripsi. "Ini bukan masalah beasiswa gelar diploma ku di—"

"Aku akan melamar Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"A-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dadanya berdegub kencang, rasa sakit itu muncul lagi.

"Aku tahu, ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Kurasa ujian siding tadi membuat otakmu sedikit…"

"Baekhyun, aku serius. Aku tidak pernah se-serius ini."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia hanya menunduk dan menangis.

"Ya.." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

_'Sebelum aku pergi kuliah keluar negeri, aku ingin kau menikah dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin Chanyeol menjagamu selama aku pergi. Aku menyayangimu.'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di tengah altar. Lihatlah bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. 'Aku tersenyum ketika melihatmu tersenyum, tetapi senyuman itu… ternyata bukan untukku.' Batin Baekhyun.

Cinta sejati rela berkorban untuk kebahagiaan pujaan hatinya, namun ia akan tetap tersenyum untuknya meski hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Itulah yang terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun kembali teringat obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo sebelum pernikahan.

_'Baekhyun, aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu saat itu. saat aku membuat 1001 origami burung.'_

_ 'Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya tidak apa-apa, jangan di paksakan.'_

_ 'Tidak, aku akan memberitahumu sekarang. Aku memiliki permintaan, aku ingin bisa melihat kembali. Aku ingin bisa melihat bagaimana sosok cinta sejatiku.'_

_ 'Kau pasti akan melihatnya, berbicara cinta sejati. Cinta sejatiku dimana ya?'_

_ 'Baek, kau mencari cinta sejati? Cinta sejatimu ada didalam jiwamu, ada di dalam setiap tarikan napasmu, tak perlu mencarinya. Suatu hari cinta sejati akan datang sendiri padamu. Kau tidak akan menduganya.'_

.

.

"Kyungsoo, ada surat dari rumah sakit." Teriak Chanyeol.

"Bisa tolong bacakan?" pinta Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membaca. Ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Puji Tuhan, ada orang yang akan mendonorkan matanya untukmu."

"Chanyeol kau jangan bercanda, aku sedang tidak ulang tahun." Ujar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol malah memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Aku senang sekali."

"Bisa kau hubungi Baekhyun? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Air mata sudah membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Ia pun segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Baek!"

"Eumm, hai Kyungsoo."

"Baek, kau harus tahu. Ada yang ingin mendonorkan matanya padaku."

"Wah benarkah?"

"Iya! Kapan kau pulang dari Canada? Betah sekali kuliah disana."

"Hmm, nanti aku kabari kalau aku akan pulang. Keinginanmu terkabul, selamat."

"Baek, aku merindukanmu…"

"….."

"Cepat pulang, aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Kau tahu betapa rindunya aku padamu."

"…Kyungsoo aku masih ada pekerjaan."

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku dan Chanyeol akan menunggumu."

"Iya, aku juga merindukan kalian. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti, sukses untuk operasinya."

Kyungsoo memberikan handphone itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau masih disana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"…..i-iya."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sehat kan?"

"Tentu… Chanyeol aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Issh kau ini."

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat salju pertama turun."

"Hey, itu masih lama."

"Biarkan. Hahahaha sudah dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu pasca operasi, Kyungsoo akan membuka perban. Ada Chanyeol yang setia menemaninya disana.

"Tuan Kyungsoo apa kau siap?" Tanya dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.

"Yeol, apa ada kabar dari Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Belum, aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Ia masih tidak ada kabar." Jawab Chanyeol, ia terlihat sedih karena Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang seperti di telan bumi.

"Saya siap dok."

Perlahan-lahan perban Kyungsoo dilepas. Kyungsoo sempat menjerit saat merasakan cahaya masuk kedalam matanya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, akhirnya ia bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit. Ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol, ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

Ia jadi teringat pada Baekhyun.

_'__Chanyeol itu memiliki mata yang besar, telinga yang lebar, badannya tinggi sekali, giginya juga besar-besar. Kalau tertawa ia bisa sangat menyeramkan. Tetapi, kalau tersenyum ia begitu manis.'_

"Selamat tuan Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa melihat sekarang. Tidak lupa satu minggu sekali untuk pemeriksaan rutin."

Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memeluknya. Rasanya seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan.

"Dok, kalau saya boleh tahu. Siapa yang sudah mendonorkan matanya? Saya hanya ingin berterimakasih." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, saya sudah katakan sebelumnya kalau si pendonor tidak ingin memberitahukan identitasnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan demi bulan berlalu. Baekhyun seolah menghilang dari kehidupan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Usaha dan upaya sudah di lakukan untuk mencari Baekhyun namun mereka tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Bahakan Universitas Pasca Sarjana di Canada tempat yang katanya Baekhyun kuliah S2 mengatakan kalau Byun Baekhyun tidak mendaftar ulang.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau sedang apa sekarang?" Tanya seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Aku… aku sedang mencoba ikhlas dari suatu kehilangan dan tersenyum dari rasa sakit."

Perawat itu tersenyum.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Aku tahu.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Perawat itu melihat jam di dinding. "Pukul 3 sore."

"Terimakasih. Boleh aku minta tolong lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Bisa kau rekam suaraku, dan kirimkan pada kontak bernama Park Chanyeol di handphoneku? Tapi, jangan nyalakan GPS dan jangan angkat siapapun yang menelfon."

"Baiklah, sekarang?"

"Tunggu saat salju pertama turun."

'Saat ini aku telah berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia, apapun caranya termasuk melakukan hal yang membuaku sedih. Dengan… merelakanmu bersama orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang langit musim dingin dimana salju turun ke bumi begitu lembut. Ia merasakan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol, apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Sangat, aku sangat bahagia."

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Hmm… Aku ingin menjadi bintang di langit musim dingin dan menyinari mu.

Bahkan suatu malam dimana kamu tertawa dan sangat bersedih, Aku akan selalu berada disamping mu, apapun yang terjadi. Seperti saat aku melihat salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini. Di saat itulah kita saling berbagi, ku ingin memberikan semua untuk mu. Kau ingat kan di musim dingin? Pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau kau bahagia, Baekhyun pun bahagia. Aku ingin berkata jujur padamu. Selama ini… aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terdiam lalu Ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu.."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Hal menyakitkan ketika tahu seseorang tak mencintaimu adalah bahwa dia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu berpura-pura mencintaimu. Tetapi sebanyak apapun kau menyakitiku dengan kebohongan, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Jujur aku kecewa, tapi aku senang akhirnya kau tidak menutupi apapun lagi dariku."

"Maafkan aku."

"Bisakah kau terus berpura-pura?"

"Aku sedang berusaha."

Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo, ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Menatap iris mata Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap mata Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa?"

"Astaga… kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"A-aku ada urusan di luar. Kau masuklah, diluar dingin."

.

.

Chanyeol berlari menuju taman belakang kampusnya, tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Chanyeol bergetar, ada satu pesan multimedia untuknya. Saat Chanyeol akan membukanya, tiba-tiba handphone itu terjatuh dan mati.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol lalu memaksanya untuk menyala, hingga…

'Ehem-ehem test satu dua tiga.. halo Byun Baekhyun disini. Apa kabar mister chan? Hmm, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu hehehe. Setelah ini kau pasti tidak akan menemukanku diamana-pun. Entahlah, jangan mencariku pokoknya. Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Hehehe. Annyeong!'

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak, percuma saja. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi.

.

.

**Kembali ke pukul 3 sore hari.**

"Kau yakin hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja?" Tanya perawat itu setelah merekam suara Baekhyun.

"Masih ada sebenarnya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin merekamnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu."

"Setidaknya ucapkan saja, mungkin akan mengurangi beban pikiranmu. Hatimu bisa tenang kalau sudah mengatakannya."

"Kau benar, maukah kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu."

"Hmm.. Chanyeol-ah.. asal kau tahu.. aku.. sebenarnya mencintamu. Aku mencintamu melebihi keinginanku atas kebahagiaanku memilikimu. Aku tahu, aku takkan pernah bisa memilikimu, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan padamu. Maksudku.. aku hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo, orang aku sayangi setelah kau. Hanya, ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu Chanyeol-ah. Tetaplah tersenyum, agar mata itu.. bisa terus melihat senyummu. Hmm.. selamat tinggal Chanyeol-ah, aku.. cinta padamu. Dan berbahagialah dengan cintamu."

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog…

Chanyeol berlari di Bandara utama kota Tokyo. Pertemuan dengan boss nya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, dan ia masih sibuk berlari.

Cinta sejati datang tak terduga, saat kau sedang berjalan mungkin?

'DUGH'

"Awww.."

"Dasar pendek, kalau jalan lihat pakai mata."

Chanyeol membantu pria yang ia katakan pendek untuk berdiri. Pria itu menunduk dan memasang kembali kacamata hitamnya.

"Ma-maaf.."

Chanyeol pun kembali berlari dan masuk kedalam taksi.

.

.

.

.

LOL ff macam apa ini -_- keliatan ini sedikit maksa dan menye. Ff ini sebenernya udah ada dari dulu, cuman ya otakku mendadak gak jalan, jadinya ketunda. Setelah ada kabar Baekhyun anu/? Sama Tae(yang), akhirnya aku berniat melanjutkan kembali. Walau maksa dan mendadak ubah jalan cerita hahahaha.

I still love Baekhyun, but somehow I can't look at him the same way anymore TT_TT /galau/

I love Baekhyun and always Support him. I'll support EXO.

EXO SARANGHAJA!

Tinggal buat ff tentang Kris/?/


End file.
